I'm Happy For You
by KataHime
Summary: On the eve of what is supposed to be her happiest day, Emma does some thinking.


**I'm Happy for You**

A/N: This idea wouldn't leave me alone.

It's the night before the wedding, and she stares at the ceiling in a house she doesn't want. Tomorrow, she's going to be getting married to a man she doesn't love. She thought that things would be different. After everything that had happened and _this_ was her fate, her destiny?

 _Let's make today the day we both_ _beat fate._

To marry a man she didn't love and go fight a battle where she could die?

 _You fight when it matters. You always do._

It feels like she's just marrying him to live up to her parent's expectations, to have the perfect fairytale wedding like they did.

 _Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be; just look around you._

"Ma?"

Her head snaps to the doorway to see Henry standing just outside the frame. She sits up, smiling softly.

"Henry? It's almost midnight. What are you doing up?"

He enters her room and holds out the small, black velvet box as an explanation; just the sight of it feels wrong, "I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

She pats the spot beside her, pulling him into a one-armed hug as she let out a low sigh, "Same, kid."

 _You're here because it's your destiny. You're gonna bring back the happy endings._

"What's on your mind, Ma?"

She smiles ruefully, "That obvious?" She takes the box from his fingers, turning it over in her hands, "Have you ever wondered if you were doing the wrong thing for the right reason?"

"You mean like sneaking off to Boston to find your birth mom without telling your adoptive mom?"

She chuckles softly, "Yeah. Kinda like that."

"Ma, if you don't want to marry Hook, then don't."

"He loves me, Henry. He gave up his ship for me. I went to the Underworld for him."

"Yeah but he got the Jolly Roger back. You're not a trophy to be traded up for, Mom."

"Henry –"

"You never said you loved him," he cuts her off.

"I do," she answers automatically, but it sounds hollow, even to her own ears.

He presses a kiss to her forehead, taking the box back, "You have to do what makes you happy; not what you think will make other people happy."

She ruffles his hair as she stood, "When did you get so smart?"

He ducks under her arm, heading out of the door with a grin on his face, "I'm gonna make us some hot cocoa."

"You didn't answer the question," she calls after him.

She's halfway down the stairs when a knock sounds at her front door. A knock at a quarter to midnight is never good. She frowns, pulling open the door.

"Regina?"

The brunette stands with her arms crossed over her chest, defensive, but her eyes are soft.

"Henry called, so I magicked myself over here," she says in lieu of a greeting. She stares at her, unmoving, "Well? Emma, it's freezing, are you going to invite me in?"

She blinks, nods once, and stands aside to let the former queen pass. She shuts the door with a small smile slipping onto her lips.

"Mom, you made it just in time!" Henry calls from the kitchen, "The cocoa is done."

He brings out three mugs, all three spilling over with whipped cream, setting them on the table.

"If there's cinnamon on mine, Henry Daniel Mills…"

He laughs, letting his other mother pull him into a hug, "It's ok, Mom, just whipped cream."

"What's going on here?" she asks, watching as they sit on the couch.

"I wanted to hang out, just the three of us," Henry replied, sipping on his cocoa.

 _It might be nice having more than two place settings during the holidays_.

"And it's not because I'm getting," she stops herself, "because of what's going on tomorrow?" The two brunettes share a look, "What?"

"Emma, do you even want to marry him?" Regina says the words so quietly that, for a moment, she wonders if she had spoken at all. But then their eyes meet from across the room.

She looks away, staring at the fireplace. The mantle on Regina's fireplace is full of pictures of Henry, of them all, even a few of Snow and Charming and baby Neal. She sighs softly.

"Henry, of course we'll still hang out. We're –" _a family_.

She takes a sharp intake of breath, the thought striking her so suddenly.

 _We'll do this like we do everything. Together_.

She said it to the wrong person.

 _Let's try again. Together._

 _So we do this together?_

 _Damn right._

"Emma?"

 _I'm afraid to raise Henry alone._

"Mom?"

She blinks, the world coming back into focus. Regina and Henry are looking at her worryingly, the former looking about ready to jump off the couch. She licks her lips and sits on between them on the couch, "I can't go through with it. I don't love him. I wanted to make my parents happy by giving them the chance to see me get married."

"But you deserve _your_ happy ending, Emma, not the ending you think people want to see."

 _I made you a promise I intend to keep. Everyone deserves their happy ending_.

She smiles softly, "Now I see where Henry gets all his smarts from."

"I get them from you too, you know," he replies, nudging her arm softly, "Your cocoa is getting cold."

"I have to call off this wedding first."

"Time for Operation: Runaway Bride." Henry says, smirking.

"Operation what?"

"Henry and I came up with it a few weeks ago."

" _Weeks_?"

"Ok maybe I don't get my brains from you, Ma."

"Rude!"

"We knew your heart wasn't in it, but we didn't want to push the issue," Regina explains, handing over her phone.

* * *

The ringing is causing butterflies to nervously flutter in her stomach, and for a moment, she wishes that her parents wouldn't pick up. She's still not sure which of her parents was Idiot #1 and Idiot #2. Three rings, four…

"Regina, it's after midnight." Snow's voice is gravelly, a clear indicator that she was woken from sleep.

"No, Mom, it's Emma,"

"Emma? Sweetie, why are you on Regina's phone? Did something happen?"

"No, I mean, nothing bad. I…can you wake up dad and put the phone on speaker."

"Of course. David, David, wake up."

"Hmmm?" his voice comes through clear, "What is it, Snow?"

"It's Emma. She's on the phone."

"Mom, Dad," she hears her voice crack then. She's going to disappoint them. Warmth floods into her then, and she realizes that Regina's got her hand on her shoulder, magic fueling into her.

 _You may not be strong enough. But maybe we are_.

Henry squeezes her fingers reassuringly.

"Honey, are you there?"

"I can't marry Hook. I don't love him. I was just trying to make you happy. Trying to make him happy. But I can't. I'm sorry."

"Sweetheart, it's alright," Snow's voice is gentle, and it calms her, "You don't have to be sorry."

"I need to tell him. I'll let you get back to sleep."

"Breakfast at Granny's in the morning? 9?" David asks, and she smiles softly.

"Sure. Breakfast at 9." She hangs up and starts to dial his number before stopping herself, "I should do this in person. I need the rings, Hen."

"Not alone, you're not," Regina replies, "We'll wait outside the inn, but we're going with you."

* * *

Jackets and shoes on, they make their way towards Granny's Inn. Walking was a better way for her to clear her head; Henry walks a few paces ahead of them, and Regina gently links their arms, testing the waters. It feels odd but not uncomfortable, and she finds herself relaxing.

They reach the inn in fifteen minutes, and she takes a breath, holding out her hand, "Rings please, Henry."

He smiles, handing the box over, "Are you sure you don't want me to just throw them in his face?"

"He may be a pirate, but I taught you manners, Henry."

She laughs softly, "Thanks though, kid."

Regina gives her arm one last squeeze, "We'll be waiting right here."

* * *

The walk up to Hook's room is long, but she's relieved when she gets to his door. She knocks loudly. A couple minutes pass. She knocks again.

 _Dried up, dead, useless. Just like you_.

"Bloody hell, what –" He stops short when he sees her, anger morphing into a sly grin, "Swan! It's bad luck to see each other before the wedding, remember?"

 _You're nothing more than a pretty, blonde distraction_.

She swallows, pulls the box from her pocket, and presses it into his hand, "I can't marry you, Killian. I don't love you."

 _You'll always be an orphan_.

"What? Love, we can talk about this."

She turns away, "There's nothing to talk about."

 _I want to hurt you like you hurt me_.

"But you're my happy ending!" he shouts.

She flinches. It's instinct. Too many slamming doors. Too many people in her face.

"I'm not a consolation prize!" she shouts. The lights flicker dangerously, "I'm not someone that you can treat like shit day in and day out and then expect me to stay! We're done."

"Swan, wait," He reaches out for her, and his hook start to close around her jacket.

She twists and slams him face first into the wall, "Don't touch me."

She lets him go and walks away, ignoring him calling her name.

* * *

Regina and Henry are waiting in the lobby when she comes back.

"How'd it go?" Regina questions, arching an eyebrow.

"I think he got the message," she replied with a smile.

Regina surprises her then, pulling her into a hug. Unlike their previous one at the beginning of her engagement, this one feels right. She relaxes into her, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm happy for you," Regina's voice is soft.

 _When Henry brought me to Storybrooke, he told me I was the Savior. I didn't see what he was really doing. He wasn't bringing back to break a curse. He was bringing me home_.

They pull apart to let Henry into their hug. She feels it. Every time they hug, it's the same feeling. This was her home.


End file.
